Volume 011
Freezing Volume 11 is a tankoban collection of previously published chapters from a monthly pulp manga magazine of the Freezing manga serial. Volume 011 Original Japanese edition * Comic: 197 pages * Title: フリージング Vol.11 * Imprint: Valkyrie Comics * Publisher: Kill Time Communications (KTC) * ISBN 978-4-79920-108-4 * Publication date: 2011-07-27 * Dimensions: 18 x 13 x 2.2 cm * Author as credited: 林達永 * Illustrator as credited: 金光鉉 Summary Upon Elizabeth Mably's electrocution for treason, her Limiter André Françoise laments being unable to help her. Meanwhile, Satellizer gets a call from her stepmother Olivia L. Bridget, who offers to help if she is in trouble, but she declines needing help for anything at the moment. As the E-Pandora Project continues despite Jina Purpleton's death, Scarlett Ohara is ordered by Marks Spencer to administer the Mark IV to all of the first-generation E-Pandoras knowing that Spencer intends to have the E-Pandora killed. Amelia tries to be the sole E-Pandora to recieve the drug in order to spare her comrades, but Scarlett tells her that the decision is out of her hands. Later Amelia and her fellow E-Pandora come together and decide to rebel against the Chevalier, dying as real Pandora and on their own terns. Hopefully, at least one of them will make it out alive to inform the public of the Chevalier's crimes. During the night, the girls break into the lab and activate their Stigmata by injecting themselves with the MARK IV drug, inciting a rebellion. Chevalier Pandora are promptly dispersed to silence the rebellion at all costs. Andre informs Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya of the truth of the situation, causing Satellizer to storm off for answers. Elizabeth awakens from her coma and decides to aid the E-Pandora. Elizabeth is intercepted by Chiffon, but Chiffon has not received any orders to stop Elizabeth and thus allows her act on her beliefs by helping Amelia and the E-Pandora. Satellizer joins the E-Pandora rebellion, intending to confront the Chevalier and thus dragging Rana and Kazuya into the rebellion with her. The trio enounter Julia who is about to kill an E-Pandora. Rana and Satellizer briefly battle her and Kazuya is unable to help as his Freezing is neutralized by Julia's Limiter. Rana and Satellizer intend to push themselves but Cassie Lockheart tells the three to press on. Cassie and her Limiter Kyoichi Minase join the E-Pandora rebellion as their way of paying back Satellizer for not killing Cassie during the 10th Nova Clash. When Cassie and Julia begin their battle, the prove relatively even, but Julia has the edge. In response, Cassie launches into her trademarked Quadruple Accel outpacing Julia's sonic attacks and bashing her twice. However, Julia deploys her Volt Weapon and severs her opponent's arm. Meanwhile, The trio then encounter Amelia who thinks they are enemies, but Satellizer explains that she is on their side. Elizabeth opens fire on Satellizer too until they realize they are both on the same side too. They are interrupted by the arrival of Charles Bonaparte and her Limiter Citroen who threaten to kill them all for high treason. Elizabeth tells the others to push on while she and Andre stand against the French Pandora in a battle that risks Andre dying from Novalization. Chapters This volume contains 7 chapters, covering the conclusion of the E-Pandora Project Arc and Part I of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Gallery Vol 11 Full Image.jpg e003.jpg Julia Colored.jpg References See also Category:Volume Category:Manga